These days, there are more opportunities to use LEDs for automobile lighting. Since the LEDs are a directional point-like light source, they are used as light sources for vehicle interior lighting or vehicle exterior lighting by changing a lighting condition (lighting pattern) by using a lens or a light guide. FIG. 1 shows various examples of lighting applications in which a light source and an illumination target (an object to be illuminated) are located close to each other, such as lighting inside storage spaces such as a glove compartment and a cup holder, interior foot lighting, lighting for operating portions such as switches, mood lighting for improved appearance or decoration of an instrument panel, a trim, etc., and various types of illumination. Such lighting applications do not require so much light. Accordingly, an illumination mode different from conventional examples can be implemented and improved design can be achieved by converting point-like light emission of the LEDs to linear light by a light guide. For example, Patent Literatures 1 to 4 are known as such linear lighting devices using a linear light guide.